


Sucked In Chapter 3 (as a play)

by DaniAndrea28



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniAndrea28/pseuds/DaniAndrea28
Summary: This is inspired by chapter 3 of Sucked In. I had to write this for my English class, so I used the based of chapter 3 to write and I got a perfect score.





	Sucked In Chapter 3 (as a play)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change some things like Arthur's age and the location I had to put it in the real world instead of the universe of Red Dead. But other than that it is basically Red Dead.

A Trip To Town  
Octavia- A 18 year old young woman, who is very independent and somewhat headstrong  
Arthur- A 30 year old man who has taken Octavia under his wing, a father figure to her  
Stable Owner- The owner of the stable  
Shopkeep- Owner of the general store  
Gunsmith- The owner of the gunshop  
Setting: We begin our tale in 1899 Texas.  
Our play opens to a desolate area in the rural plains of Texas. Out from the distance a lone tall figure on horseback emerges from the dust storms so common to the area, it is Arthur, a lone Texan cowboy who roams these lands. In the distance through the dissipating the dust he notices a small motionless silhouette. He is not for certain if this silhouette is a person, animal, or part of the landscape. Though with caution he approaches, and to his surprise it is a young woman. She is tired, worn and dehydrated from the sun, he gently tries to wake her, she stirs though startled Arthur assures she is safe and he is a friend not a foe. He kindly introduces himself and she in turn returns the gesture. Thus this meeting begins a journey that will become not only a friendship but a relationship that will resemble a father/daughter relationship.  
Act 1, Scene 1  
(A few days after Arthur finds Octavia. Arthur is cooking breakfast over the campfire in their little camp. The camp is just a tent and campfire with a branch pushed into the ground to use as a post to tie Arthur’s horse Quincy too.)  
Arthur:  
Good morning Octavia, did you sleep well?  
( Octavia sits up and walks over to the campfire, sleep heavy in her voice.) Octavia:  
I think so, the last thing I remember is laying down.  
Arthur:  
Good, I was thinking that if you are feeling better today then we can go into the nearby town and I’ll help you buy back what you lost and buy you a horse. If that's okay?  
Octavia:  
Yes, that sounds nice. You know Arthur that you don’t have to buy me things. Don’t feel like you have to.  
(Grabbing some food from the campfire and putting it on a small metal plate Arthur hands it to Octavia)  
Arthur:  
Okay then, well eat up and we’ll get going in a little bit and I’ll buy you something because I want to not because I feel like I have to.  
(Arthur and Octavia mount Quincy and head to town.)  
(The town of Bell is a small town. It has one saloon, general store, gunsmith, sheriff and a stable.)  
Arthur:  
Welcome to Bell. Where do you want to go first?  
Octavia:  
I think we should go to the stables first. That way I can put what we buy on my horse so we aren’t carrying everything.  
(Arthur hitches Quincy to the hitching post outside the Sheriff’s Office) Arthur:  
Okay I’ll wait over by the general store. I need to buy some things for myself. Octavia:  
Ok see you in a bit.  
(Inside the Stable)  
Stable Owner:  
Welcome to Bell Livery and Stables. How can I help you today?  
Octavia:  
Hello sir, I’m in the market for a new horse. What do you have?  
Stable Owner:  
Ok well let’s see. I have three horses for sale. The first one is a American Standardbred with a black coat. The second one is a Missouri Fox Trotter with a silver dapple coat. The last one is a Nakota that was brought in this morning, she has a blue roan coat. (Octavia goes up to the nakota and pets her nose.)  
Octavia:  
I like this horse, I'll take her how much?  
Stable Owner:  
$ 130.00.  
Octavia:  
Done. I also need a saddle, saddle bags, saddle blanket, bed roll and is there any way that I can get a tent here?  
Stable Owner:  
Ok I’ll get that ringed up, with the tent I don’t sell them but I think you can get one at the general store. You’ll probably just have to order one from the catalogue. Octavia:  
Ok thanks for your help.  
( Octavia walks outside to wait for the stable hand to bring her the horse.) (The stable owner walks outside leading the nakota he has paperwork in his hands.) Stable Owner:  
Here is your horse now just one more thing before you go I need a name for her papers and then she’s all yours.  
Octavia:  
Her name is Lilith. How much for everything? I know you said the price of the horse. Stable Owner:  
That’s already been taken care of Miss.  
Octavia:  
I’m sorry what do you mean that it's already been taken care of? Stable Owner:  
The man who brought you to the stable earlier he pulled me aside and said whatever you bought to put on his tab.  
Octavia:  
Ok thanks for letting me know and thank you for the horse she is beautiful. Have a nice day.  
(Grabbing Lilith’s reins Octavia walked over to the Sheriff’s Office where Quincy was still hitched to. Hitching Lilith to the post Octavia walks over to the general store where Arthur was sitting on the bench outside the store with a small smirk on his face.)  
Arthur:  
That’s a pretty horse you got there, what are they?  
Octavia:  
(Upset) You bought my horse for me. Why? I told you didn’t have to. Arthur:  
(A little confused) I thought you’d be happy. I wanted to do something nice for you after everything you’ve been through.  
Octavia:  
(still upset) I don’t need someone buying me something. I can do it myself. I could have bought the horse and everything else.  
(Arthur grabs Octavia’s arm and pulls her to the side of the general store.) Arthur:  
(now getting upset) Look I am trying to be nice. When I found you on the side of the road passed out you only had the clothes on your back, your money, food and horse were all gone. They had beaten you so bad you were barely alive. I thought that you were dead until I heard you gasp and say “water”. So I’m buying you what you need because I want to and you have no money. I mean if you want me to go then I’ll go back to my camp and pack up what little I own and be on my way.  
Octavia:  
(now stunned) I’m sorry, Arthur. I must have forgotten. I guess my pride got the best of me. Please don’t leave.  
(Arthur puts his hand on Octavia shoulder in a comforting way)  
Arthur:  
(Now calm) It’s ok you just need to work on that. Maybe don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. (Now smiling) Now let’s go finish our shopping.  
Octavia:  
Okay.  
(Arthur sits down in front of the general store and Octavia walks inside.) (Inside the general store)  
Shopkeep:  
Good morning. Welcome to my store. How may I help you today?  
Octavia:  
Good morning sir, I need food and clothes also I need a camping tent. Do you carry any?  
Shopkeep:  
The food is over to your left and clothing is in the back. I do have a tent, a simple A-frame tent for twenty dollars.  
Octavia:  
Ok then I’ll take the tent and three cans of beans, strawberrys, corn, and peaches. Oh also two chocolate bars.  
Shopkeep:  
Ok I’ll grab that and is there anything else you need ma’am?  
Octavia:  
Yes, I need three pairs of jeans and three work shirts, a pair of suspenders, and a black vest, that should be it. Oh, and that black hat behind you please. Shopkeep:  
I don’t see why you need pants ma’am a skirt would be perfectly fine. I have plenty of options for women like this beautiful dress. (grabs a light blue prairie dress.) Octavia:  
No, thank you sir I’ll take the mens clothing. They are for my brother. Though that is none of you concern.  
Shopkeep:  
(irritated) Well then.  
Octavia:  
Look can I just buy the items I want and be on my way?  
Shopkeep:  
They have already been paid for. Here you go now kindly leave my store. Octavia:  
Thank you. (scarcastily) Have a blessed day.  
(Octavia leaves the general store and sits down next to Arthur. Octavia is irritated by how she has just been treated.)  
Arthur:  
You alright? You look a little upset.  
Octavia:  
I’m fine just give me a minute. (takes a deep breath) The shopkeep almost didn’t let me buy what I wanted.  
Arthur:  
Why?  
Octavia:  
I think because I am a woman and want to wear pants. Instead of a dress or skirt. I had to lie and say they were for my brother.  
Arthur:  
Do you want me to go talk to him?  
Octavia:  
No. There is no and we don’t need to start anything.  
Arthur:  
Okay.  
(Octavia reaches into her satchel and pulls out the chocolate bars and hands one to Arthur.)  
Octavia:  
Here as a thank you for everything.  
Arthur:  
Thank you.  
(They unwrap their chocolate bars and eat them.)  
Octavia:  
I think that was everything. Do you want to go back to camp?  
Arthur:  
Not everything. I have one last thing that we need to do and this is a true gift from me to you.  
Octavia:  
(curious)  
Where and what is it?  
(Arthur points to the gunsmith)  
Arthur:  
(smiling)  
There. I’m gonna buy you a rifle and a pistol. Your pick.  
Octavia:  
Thank you but I don’t need one.  
Arthur:  
Do I really need to rehash what just happened? Now be quiet and let me buy you this. This is a gift.  
Octavia:  
Fine. Then let’s go.  
(Octavia and Arthur walks over to the gunsmith)  
(Inside the gunsmith)  
Gunsmith:  
How may I help you today?  
Arthur:  
I need a revolver and a repeating rifle and a hunting knife. I need holsters for both of them and a gun belt.  
Gunsmith:  
Alright I will ring this up anything else beside ammunition.  
Arthur:  
No that should be it.  
Gunsmith:  
Alright here you go.  
(Gunsmith hands the items to Arthur.)  
Arthur:  
Thank you. Have a nice day sir. Alright that’s it Octavia now let’s go back to camp. I am going to teach you to shoot these.  
(Arthur and Octavia leave the gunsmith)  
Arthur:  
Alright then I think that is everything. Are you ready to go?  
Octavia:  
Yes. Let’s go.  
(Arthur and Octavia walk over to their horses and put everything they had bought in their saddlebags and mounted up.)  
Arthur:  
You know you never told me the name of your horse or what breed they are. Octavia:  
Her name is Lilith and she is a Nakota.  
Arthur:  
Pretty. Let’s see how fast she can go. Want to race.  
Octavia:  
Sure. Hyah!  
(Octavia kicks Lilith into a gallop causing a dusk to kick up. Leaving Arthur behind.) Curtain.  
End Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. : )


End file.
